ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Advertising
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) advertising started in December of 2015. Developments Online Articles On December 16, 2015, two versions of a promotional image of the four Ghostbusters in the Mercado from a Times Square set was posted. Ghostcorps Facebook 12/16/15 Entertainment Focus "Take a look at the first official Ghostbusters image" 12/16/15 On December 17, 2015, solo posters of each Ghostbuster were released through Time, InStyle, Entertainment Weekly, and People. Kate McKinnon's character Jillian Holtzmann was stated to be a "nuclear engineer, munitions expert, proton wrangler." "Exclusive: See the First Poster of Kate McKinnon in Ghostbusters" Time 12/17/15 Paul Feig described Leslie Jone's Patty Tolan as a "ghost tracker, municipal historian, metaphysical commando." Tolan's poster included what appears to be the P.K.E. Meter. "See Leslie Jones's Ghostbusters Transformation Up-Close in This Exclusive Movie Poster" InStyle 12/17/15 Feig said Kristen Wiig's Erin Gilbert is a "particle physicist, academic firebrand, spectral warrior" with not much of a social life. He also summarized Jillian as the "avant garde researcher," Abby Yates a scientist, and Patty as a transportation official. "Ghostbusters: Meet Kristen Wiig's Erin Gilbert" Entertainment Weekly 12/17/15 Feig describes Melissa McCarthy's Abby Yates as the "paranormal researcher, supernatural scientist, entity trapper." "See Melissa McCarthy Ready to Take Down the Supernatural in Ghostbusters Character Poster" People 12/17/15 On December 29, 2015, an Entertainment Weekly article reported the Ghostbusters will face ghosts of criminals from New York's past, including "Pilgrims, old-timey sailors, Revolutionary War spirits, and even a couple of zoot-suited gangsters." An image of all four Ghostbusters walking past a fire truck on its side accompanied the article. "The new Ghostbusters will be facing some all-time bad guys" Entertainment Weekly 12/29/15 On February 11, 2016, an official first look at the Ecto-2 was posted. IGN "Ghostbusters: First Look Photo of the Ecto-2" 2/11/16 On March 3, 2016, the Ecto-1 was confirmed to be a 1982 Cadillac hearse. Autoweek "This is the New Ghostbusters Ecto-1" 3/3/16 On March 21, 2016, Dr. James Maxwell was interviewed about his work consulting on the movie. The Proton Pack was already made by props when he was brought on. He tweaked the design to make it appear more scientifically plausible and a colleague, MIT Professor Lindley Winslow, wrote up all the scientific formulas and notes that are scattered around the lab (first seen in the trailers). When Paul Feig saw the polarized helium 3 apparatus in Maxwell's lab, he asked for a prop to made for the movie. Feig and Melissa McCarthy were later in contact with Maxwell to get his take on certain lines in the script. Boston Herald "Ghostbusters MIT geek cred!" 3/21/16 Social Media On February 2, 2016, Ghost Corps reported Sony launched a redesigned Ghostbusters website. Included in the gallery were grabs of Abby, Erin, Jillian, Patty, and Kevin. Ghostcorps Facebook 2/2/16 On February 14, 2016, a new movie poster featuring the logo was released after the teaser trailer. paulfeig Tweet 2/14/16 On February 17, 2016, the Ghostbusters Snapchat posted a still which appeared to be someone's notes titled "The First Cataclysm" with a device schematic of some sort with many part labels including Ectoplasm Target Cell, Positive and Negative Spectral Charge Collectors, and High Voltage Electrodes for Spectral Discrimination. The bottom of the paper reads, "I will lead them" and is noted as an 'evil plan.' Feigbusters Tweet 2/17/16 On March 9, 2016, the Ghostbusters Snapchat posted a still of a door at the Paranormal Studies Lab. The name plates on the door were of Dr. Abigail L. Yates and Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. Andrew Shaffer Facebook post 3/9/16 On March 15, 2016, the Ghostbusters Snapchat posted a still of Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan's flightsuits hanging up in front of their lockers. Holtzmann's name tag was misspelled. Ghostbustershq Tweet 3/15/16 Articles with Videos On January 12, 2016, at the Critics' Choice Awards red carpet, Paul Feig did a brief Q&A. He reiterating the movie is an origin story, there is a basic Proton Pack but it will change to show an evolution of the hardware in the movie, Kate McKinnon's character (Jillian) is the inventor of the hardware, there are things that fire 'different types of proton shots' and there are many "sidearms." USA Today "New 'Ghostbusters': 4 things we know about the film" article and 46 second video 1/17/16 Trailer On February 2, 2016, Paul Feig announced the first full trailer will release at the end of the month. paulfeig Tweet 2/2/16 On February 13, 2016, Sony Pictures released a 28 second teaser trailer reciting "Who Ya Gonna Call?" amid footage of police and national guard gathering in New York City. The full trailer was stated to be set for release on March 3. Sony Pictures Youtube "GHOSTBUSTERS - Trailer Announcement" 2/13/16 On March 2, 2016, Paul Feig revealed the trailer will be posted at 6 am PST/9 am EST/1400 GMT. paulfeig Tweet 3/2/16 On March 2, 2016, Sony and Ghostcorps invited fans to an early screening of the trailer then held a brief Q&A session. Paul Feig talked about how he and Katie Dippold focused on writing the four characters right without an actors in mind. Feig then spent two months figuring out who to cast for the roles and who would compliment each other. He reiterated Melissa McCarthy was never a shoe-in to join the cast then elaborated on his reasoning. Kristen Wiig was a 'kind of vulnerable comedian,' McCarthy was a 'headstrong comedian,' Kate McKinnon was a 'weird nut who just says anything,' and Leslie Jones is a 'powerhouse.' The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 201b 14:54-15:50 3/4/16 Paul Feig says: "I will say we wrote this, we didn't write it with any actors in mind. We kind of just wanted to get these characters right then it was two months of me going, 'Okay, who are the perfect people for this?' And Melissa was never a shoe-in. Everybody thinks Melissa is a shoe-in. She was not cause was like, 'I got to get four very distinct personalities for this.' And I know so many funny people and you know especially funny women so it was a good two months. If -- if you could see the lists of people, it was crazy, but who compliments each other and so by the time we arrived at this - Kristen is this kind of vulnerable comedian. Melissa is a you know a headstrong comedian. And then you got Kate who is the weird nut who just says anything, where that come from? And then Leslie is this powerhouse that comes at you. And the four mix so well and it was really fun even figuring out what role they were going to play. And so their chemistry is good." On the notion of a reboot instead of a sequel, Feig elaborated briefly on what he said before. He didn't want the new team to be handed the technology and be taught how to use them. He wanted to see it developed from the start. The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 201b 18:38-18:56 3/4/16 Paul Feig says: "I--I know some people are, 'Why isn't it a sequel instead of a reboot?' I didn't like, personally, them being handed technology -- 'here's how to do this.' I want to see it developed and I love -- I'm a tech-head. So it's cool to see all these Proton Packs in the front. I'm totally geeking out." On the kind of ghosts that will appear, Feig admitted there will be many types in the movie but the main ghosts that appear will be 'basically humanoid' in appearance. Part of the reason for that was he wanted actors to interact with actors. He went back to the trailer and as an example, talked about the museum ghost. She was portrayed by Bess Rous and Rous was wearing a LED suit then hoisted around. There also a lot of thought put into how the ghost's aura comes it, how particulates come off a ghost and how much a ghost dissolves while interacting with the real world. The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 201b 18:38-18:56 3/4/16 Paul Feig says: "Again being such a science nut, I wanted these ghosts to be what I always considered ghosts to be which is...dead. Coming back. And uh, even though we played with that and there are other types of ghosts that we really have fun with -- what comes up, I wanted to keep the main ghosts to be basically humanoid but again you're going to get every kind but especially for the early interactions with the Ghostbusters and the supernatural. It also comes with me wanting to on the set... I don't want my actors acting with tennis balls, you know as they do on these CGI movies and go like... Bess Rous who plays the first ghost who ecto projects all over Kristen, that was her in this LED suit with that dress with these LEDs and on this hoist thing that y'know picked her up and we're playing with a ghost imagery that I don't think has been done before and it's sort of really scientifically based... I mean, the science of ghosts. But just the idea of how the aura's coming off them, the particulates that are coming off and much are the dissolving in the real-- in air and the real world and all that. We play with that a lot but you'll see all types of ghosts and it was important to me to have that real ghost quality to it." On March 3, 2016, the trailer was released on the YouTube accounts of both Sony Pictures Entertainment YouTube: Sony Pictures Entertainment - GHOSTBUSTERS - Official Trailer (HD) and The Ellen Show YouTube: The Ellen Show - World Premiere! 'Ghostbusters' Trailer, the latter of which had the world television premiere of the trailer on that day's episode. On March 3, 2016, Paul Feig and Katie Dippold commented on the trailer. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/4/16 The intent behind the "30 Years Ago" beginning was be reverent to the original movies, to acknowledge the original movies, and to convey the passing of the torch without marketing it as a direct sequel. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Paul Feig says: "Sony marketing put together a ton of trailers. Really great job, but we kept testing them because I wanted to see what real people think. We can sit around all day and think we know what we want, but need to find out what people want. And if we didn't acknowledge those original movies existed, it was very confusing to people --- and I think might have also made us seem a little not reverent to what we owe a great debt to. But it was tough, because we went through a million different wordings. I said it can't play as a sequel, because I can't support that, so what's the way to pass the torch? And Ivan who directed the original, when he saw the trailer, he was really happy about it." The ecto projectile scene took place in a museum in an old mansion in New York City and the library scene in the first movie inspired it. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Katie Dippold says: "That's a museum, in an old mansion in New York City. You know those old homes that they keep up, with the red velvet rope and stuff everywhere? It takes place there. The library was such a fun spooky location the original, and we just wanted to get a sense of that old, spooky, ghost feeling in this movie." Abby Yates has been studying the supernatural her whole life. She never wavered and never cared if others thought she was crazy. Jillian Holtzmann builds the equipment. She doesn't care about social norms so what would freak other people out, doesn't freak her out. Patty Tolan works for the MTA and reads a lot of non-fiction books in her booth so she knows a lot about the city. Patty sees a ghost and joins the Ghostbusters. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Katie Dippold says: "Melissa's character has been at it her whole life. She's never stopped, she's never wavered. She doesn't care. In today's world, scientists don't believe in ghosts. There are no parapsychology departments anymore in colleges, so we just thought that was interesting. What would that mean today, to form a Ghostbusters unit? So to others, character looks like the crazy lady, but she's just been dead set at pursuing this. And she's working with Kate McKinnon's character, Holtzmann, who works with her in a lab. She's a mysterious lady that knows a lot of stuff. She builds the equipment and she doesn't care about social norms. If she sees everyone freaking out about something, she would just kind of smile: "Oh, isn’t that fun?" And then Leslie Jones plays Patty, who works at the MTA. She sees a ghost, and so she joins them. Patty knows a lot about the city. She reads a lot of non-fiction books while she's sitting alone in that booth all day, and so she brings a lot of that knowledge." Bess Rous portrays the ghost in the museum scene. She wore a LED light suit, and was placed in a rig that took her up and down. For one take, she did this thing where they didn't expect: she just screamed. It scared the shit out of Kristen Wiig and all the others. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Paul Feig says: "To be able to get Bess Rous, who was one of my actors in Other Space, I thought that would be great if she was the ghost the museum scene. So we got here in this LED light suit, and put her on this rig that took her up and down. But then she could interact with my cast, and even surprise them. At one point, she did this thing where they didn't expect it: she just screamed. It scared the shit out of Kristen and all the others. It was great." In the movie, Holtzmann is constantly coming up with new equipment. Some of it helpful, some of it is not. Some of the inventions that she makes that is just way too dangerous. The 'bear trap' is one of them. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Katie Dippold says: "I don't want to spoil anything, but in the whole movie she's constantly coming up with new equipment. Some of it helpful, some of it not. That's a runner we have. Stuff that she makes that is just way too dangerous. That's part of one of those." There was some debate about putting Slimer in the trailer or not. Once Feig say special effects for him, Feig decided it was okay to put him in it. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Paul Feig says: "People are obsessed with Slimer. He's probably the most recognizable thing from Ghostbusters, or the thing that people are most focused on. It’s so funny to me. Even Ivan will say that was just a side character. It wasn't really until the cartoons that it took on a life of its own. But we debated a long time, and I was really against putting him in this trailer in the beginning. Then as I saw the special effects come in — he's actually a puppet, and then we CG'd over him to make him more lifelike --- I thought, "Ah, we can put him in. He looks cool." You don't want to put anything out that you don't think is ready yet, but I thought he looked pretty fun." In the script, Holtzmann only put the wig on. During filming, McKinnon put the hat on, too. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Katie Dippold says: "That's a great example of collaboration. In the script she was there with the wig, but then set Kate put on the hat, and it's "Is it the wig or the hat?" And that's the perfect example: you try to write the best you can, and hopefully the cast adds to these funny moments and takes it to another place." Feig hints at an evolution of the logo. Everything has an origin story - the Proton Pack and the logo for example. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Paul Feig says: "I don’t want to give anything away, but there’s an evolution of the logo, I’ll say that. Everything’s got an origin story. The proton pack’s got an origin story, the logo’s got an origin story. Yeah. Everything." On March 8, 2016, a Russian international trailer with new footage was released online but taken down at Sony's request. Gizmodo "The International Ghostbusters Trailer Has Way More Russian and Way More Chris Hemsworth" 3/8/16 On March 9 2016, the international trailer was officially released. paulfieg Tweet 3/9/16 Feig later broke down the trailer. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 The helmet worn by Abby is a homage to what the possessed Louis Tully wore. McCarthy wanted an odd piece of equipment to wear when viewers first see her. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Melissa wanted some piece of equipment that's odd when we first see her. We looked around at a bunch of different stuff and got inspired by the original. A funny helmet is always fun." The role of Patty was originally written with McCarthy in mind. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Actually, when Katie and I wrote the script, we had written the role with Melissa in mind, but then I thought I've seen Melissa play a brash, larger than life character. She's done it in my movies before." Erin will go through the biggest changes in the movie. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "She, in the movie, is the character that probably goes through the biggest change. She has the most to prove. There are few people funnier than Miss Kristen Wiig. There are few people funnier than the four people in the movie, in my humble opinion." Holtzmann is eclectic and inspired by Harpo Marx who just appropriates all this clothing. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Our costume designer, Jeffrey Kurland's preliminary designs had her in these very out of the ordinary outfits. I liked how eclectic we were making Holtzmann – to me she's almost Harpo Marx, who just appropriates all this clothing. You imagine her room is just this enormous pile of clothes she's found in dumpsters and Goodwill and bought at garage sales. The glasses, I liked the idea of her wearing glasses and Kate liked the idea of having something to play with. When those goggles were brought out that was a home run. She goes through a few different eyewear looks, but that one in the trailer is my favourite look of hers." Ghosts are the energy of dead people who haven't gone to the other side or dissipated. Feig wanted to explore what happens if they got energised. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "They’re the energy of dead people who haven't gone to the other side or haven't dissipated, so that to me is what would come back if ghosts were getting energised, if there were something happening that could do that. If you believe in that sort of thing, New York must be filled with the spirits of dead people, so that’s what that seemed more realistic for a ghost story." Slimer is a fully articulated puppet augmented with special effects. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "But again, the thing with Slimer is we had a fully articulated Slimer puppet we used, and then we augmented him with special effects." The band interrupted at the rock concert had songs written for them by the movie's composer Teddy Shapiro. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "The band have very fun songs that were written for them by my composer, Teddy Shapiro." Viral Websites Paranormal Studies Lab At the top of an equation board seen in the trailer is the website url ParanormalStudiesLab.com, where the "official website" for the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science Paranormal Studies Lab resides. "Spook Central: Ghostbusters 2016 Reboot Trailer & Hidden Website Found!!!" March 3, 2016 Embedded on this website is a behind-the-scenes featurette entitled "Busting Ghosts With Science", which was uploaded to the Sony Pictures Entertainment YouTube account. YouTube: Sony Pictures Entertainment - Busting Ghosts With Science Traditional Print On December 29, 2015, the Entertainment Weekly print edition for the January 8/15, 2016 #1397/98 issue also had the fire truck photo and article as a two page spread on page 44 and 45. The image was photographed by Justin Stephens on September 9, 2015 in Weymouth, Massachusetts. Television Talk Show On March 3, 2016, Paul Feig appeared on "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" to debut the first trailer about 11 minutes, 14 seconds into the episode. The Ghostbusters segment lasted about five minutes total (approximately 4:11:14 pm to 4:16:05 pm). Per tradition on the show, Feig danced his way to DeGeneres. When asked about how he chose the four actors, Feig admitted he had lists of people who make him laugh and he felt he had to go with the 'big guns' and chose four who make him laugh so hard he cries. The trailer was shown after the two spoke about previous collaborations and Ghostbusters. On March 8, 2016, the panel at the end of "The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore" featured a discussion between Cedric the Entertainer, Rory Albanese and Robin Thede about the racial controversy surrounding Leslie Jones's character in the movie. Comedy Central Video Clip The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore "Panel - "Ghostbusters" Black Character Criticism March 8, 2016 - 2 Chainz Explainz & "Ghostbusters" Blowback" 3/8/16 References External Links * YouTube: Sony Pictures Entertainment - Official Trailer * YouTube: The Ellen Show - Official Trailer * YouTube: Sony Pictures Entertainment - "Busting Ghosts With Science" Featurette Gallery Posters Poster4GB2016.png|Patty Tolan poster December 17, 2015 Poster3GB2016.png|Jillian Holtzmann poster December 17, 2015 Poster2GB2016.png|Erin Gilbert poster December 17, 2015 Poster1GB2016.png|Abby Yates poster December 17, 2015 Ghostbusters 2016 Poster.jpg|No Ghost poster February 14, 2016 Promotional Images GhostCorps2016FilmPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 promo image GhostCorps2016FilmSecondPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 second promo image TheNewGhostbustersWillBeEntertainmentArticle12292015.jpg|Promo image from EW December 29, 2015 (credit: Entertainment Weekly) Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Kevin.jpg|Kevin image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Jillian.jpg|Jillian image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Erin.jpg|Erin image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Abby.jpg|Abby image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Patty.jpg|Patty image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Teaser Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-1.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-2.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-3.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-4.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-5.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-6.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-7.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-8.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-9.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-10.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-11.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Trailer #1 All images done by Paul Rudoff for Spook Central (Fan Site), the Ghostbusters Wiki, and the Ghostbusters Reboot Facebook page. GB2016 Trailer01.png GB2016 Trailer02.png GB2016 Trailer03.png GB2016 Trailer04.png GB2016 Trailer05.png GB2016 Trailer06.png GB2016 Trailer07.png GB2016 Trailer08.png GB2016 Trailer09.png GB2016 Trailer10.png GB2016 Trailer11.png GB2016 Trailer12.png GB2016 Trailer13.png GB2016 Trailer14.png GB2016 Trailer15.png GB2016 Trailer16.png GB2016 Trailer17.png GB2016 Trailer18.png GB2016 Trailer19.png GB2016 Trailer20.png GB2016 Trailer21.png GB2016 Trailer22.png GB2016 Trailer23.png GB2016 Trailer24.png GB2016 Trailer25.png GB2016 Trailer26.png GB2016 Trailer27.png GB2016 Trailer28.png GB2016 Trailer29.png GB2016 Trailer30.png GB2016 Trailer31.png GB2016 Trailer32.png GB2016 Trailer33.png GB2016 Trailer34.png GB2016 Trailer35.png GB2016 Trailer36.png GB2016 Trailer37.png GB2016 Trailer38.png GB2016 Trailer39.png GB2016 Trailer40.png GB2016 Trailer41.png GB2016 Trailer42.png GB2016 Trailer43.png GB2016 Trailer44.png GB2016 Trailer45.png GB2016 Trailer46.png GB2016 Trailer47.png GB2016 Trailer48.png GB2016 Trailer49.png GB2016 Trailer50.png GB2016 Trailer51.png GB2016 Trailer52.png GB2016 Trailer53.png GB2016 Trailer54.png GB2016 Trailer55.png GB2016 Trailer56.png GB2016 Trailer57.png GB2016 Trailer58.png GB2016 Trailer59.png GB2016 Trailer60.png GB2016 Trailer61.png GB2016 Trailer62.png GB2016 Trailer63.png GB2016 Trailer64.png GB2016 Trailer65.png GB2016 Trailer66.png GB2016 Trailer67.png GB2016 Trailer68.png GB2016 Trailer69.png GB2016 Trailer70.png GB2016 Trailer71.png GB2016 Trailer72.png GB2016 Trailer73.png GB2016 Trailer74.png GB2016 Trailer75.png GB2016 Trailer76.png "Busting Ghosts With Science" Featurette All images done by Paul Rudoff for Spook Central (Fan Site), the Ghostbusters Wiki, and the Ghostbusters Reboot Facebook page. GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science01.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science02.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science03.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science04.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science05.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science06.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science07.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science08.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science09.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science10.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science11.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science12.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science13.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science14.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science15.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science16.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science17.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science18.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science19.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science20.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science21.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science22.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science23.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science24.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science25.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science26.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science27.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science28.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science29.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science30.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science31.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science32.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science33.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science34.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science35.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science36.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science37.png GB2016 Busting Ghosts With Science38.png Trailer International #1 GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc01.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc02.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc03.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc04.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc05.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc06.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc07.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc08.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc09.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc10.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc11.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc12.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc13.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc14.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc15.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc16.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc17.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc18.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc19.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc20.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc21.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc22.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc23.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc24.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc25.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc26.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc27.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc28.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc29.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc30.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc31.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc32.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc33.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc34.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc35.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc36.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc37.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc38.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc39.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc40.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc41.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc42.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc43.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc44.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc45.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc46.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc47.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc48.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc49.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc50.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc51.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc52.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc53.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc54.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc55.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc56.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc57.png GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc58.png Television EllenShowMarch32016Episode01.jpg|Bumper shown at start of "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" 3/3/2016 EllenShowMarch32016Episode02.jpg|Up next bumper shown at first commercial break of "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" 3/3/2016 EllenShowMarch32016Episode03.jpg|Paul Feig and Ellen DeGeneres talk during"The Ellen DeGeneres Show" 3/3/2016 EllenShowMarch32016Episode04.jpg|Paul Feig and Ellen DeGeneres talk during "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" 3/3/2016 Video Game PS3March2016GBTrailer01.jpg|Trailer on Playstation 3 (credit: Spook Central) XBox360March2016GBTrailer01.jpg|Trailer on XBox 360 (credit: Spook Central) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer02.jpg|Trailer on XBox 360 (credit: Spook Central) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer03.jpg|Trailer on XBox 360 (credit: Spook Central) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer04.jpg|Trailer on XBox 360 (credit: Spook Central) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer05.jpg|Trailer on XBox 360 (credit: Spook Central) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer06.jpg|Trailer on XBox 360 (credit: Spook Central) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer07.jpg|Trailer on XBox 360 (credit: Spook Central) Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Category:Advertising